My Spirit Was Always Hers
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Haku is free from his imprisonment from Yubaba. Now he is searching for Chihiro, will he find her?


**My Spirit was always hers **

Ever since she left, things weren't the same. Yubaba lost her best worker and after Sen, I mean Chihiro left her business was falling apart. Now, over ten years, I am finally free. I walked away from the place I once knew to the Human World. I promised Chihiro I will see her again and that is a promise I will never break.

"_Haku, will we see each other again." She asked, holding onto my hand. Her eyes were something I love to see every day, every minute of my life. _

"_Yes I promise but don't look back until you reach the tunnel." I replied. She still held on to my hand. I didn't want to let go either. It was hard for me to even say goodbye but she needs to. She had a live back at the Human World and I didn't want to be a wall to block her path. _

"_Alright, thank you so much Haku and remember your promise…" She said, slowly letting go of my hand and walking away. I watched her head to the tunnel. _

It turns out that I transform into a human when I entered her world. I gave up my immortality as a Spirit to be a human, a mortal human. It is a sacrifice I am willing to make. Since my old home was dried up and now filled with houses full of people, I have nowhere else to go. I really don't care if I can't go back. I don't care what happens to me. I did it because of her, I love her and I didn't tell her that. I need to let her know. If I don't, I will regret through all my human life. It has been years and Chihiro is probably a young lady by now. Then I paused and found a couple holding hands. I looked away and let out a blush. Chichiro must be a beautiful lady. Then I let out a sigh. "She is probably already with someone or married by now." I then came across a bridge and stared at the water. I look upon my reflection and let out a frown. "Maybe she might forget about me. I look really different now. She might not recognize me." My hair got long and I wasn't that little boy anymore. I grew talker and muscular. It then started to rain and I just stood there, letting the rain run through my skin. "I think it was a bad idea to come here. She probably moved on with her life."

"Excuse me sir…" A voice said. I turned and found a woman with long brown hair and glimmering eye that glimmer like two gems. She was under an umbrella. "You are getting wet."

"You shouldn't worry about me." I replied, letting out a small smile. For some strange reason, she looks so familiar.

"Well, I live not too far from here. Do you want some tea?" She asked. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was hard to resist.

"That will be nice." I said, walking towards her. She shielded me with her umbrella. "Thank you. You didn't need to do that."

"You must be shivering. I don't want you to get a cold." She said. We walked to her house. When we got there, I paused for a moment to evaluate. It was a nice house with flowers everywhere. She pulled out her key from her coat and opened the door. "Come inside, it is warmer." I let myself in and her home seems like the bathhouse. "Make yourself at home while I get you a towel." She walked up to the second floor while I explore her house. It seems like she was living alone. I then came across a room. It seems like an art studio with all the paint, paintbrushes, and paintings.

"Wow, she is really good." I said, going through her work. Then I came across a painting of a little girl on a silver dragon. They were flying in the moonlight.

"You like that one." She said, walking in with a towel and drying my hair. I blushed as her hands went through my dark emerald hair. "I like that one too. It is one of my favorite paintings."

"Thank you Miss but I don't know your name." I asked. She didn't reply. She raced out the room and came back with a tea set and a kettle.

"I hope you like tea." She said, placing it on a table. She then poured me tea and sat on the opposite side. I drank my tea, baffled with her hospitality. "So how is it?"

"It is great. It is the best tea I have ever tasted." I replied. Her eyes were still on me and her smile, she had one beautiful smile. I will do anything to see her smile like that again. "I still don't know who you are."

"But I know you Haku…" She replied.

"How did you know my name?" I asked. Then I realize who she really was. I stood up from my seat. My hands were shaking and I can hear my heart pounding out of my chest. "Chihiro, is that really you?"

"Yes Haku, it is me." She said, giggling. She stood up and walked towards me. She then grabbed my hand. "I missed you so much Haku."

"Chihiro…" I said, pulling her to my embrace. "I missed you so much too." I pulled back and cupped her face. She wasn't that scared little girl anymore. She was so confident and bold. She was lover. "I have always wanted to see you."

"You too…"

"So what have you been doing lately?" I said, sitting back down. "I see that you are into painting."

"Well believe it or not I am a very famous artist. My ideas actually came from you and the Spirit World." She said, walking towards something that was covered by a sheet. "I have been waiting for you for a very long time and somehow when I was finished with the painting, you will appear." She turned to me and giggled. "But it was just a way to not feel blue. Then today, I was finally finished and it took me years."

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I wanted it to be perfect so you can see it." She replied. I walked towards her. "I had a feeling that you will be out so I went outside and found you." She took off the sheet and it was a picture of them out at the rain. "I knew you will come back for me." She then stole a kiss from me. I was beyond speechless and also, beyond shock. But that didn't stop me. I just pulled her closer and hold on tight. "I kept your promised just like a River Spirit should keep."

"Chihiro, you always have my heart and my spirit." I said, reaching for her lips once more. "And it will be like this forever." I found her, I finally found her. I thought that I was the one waiting to see her but she was the one waiting to see me. She never gave up and always gave me her love. That is the best way to lift a curse. She was all I ever needed and now I am free with love.


End file.
